The 25th Hunger Games
by fairychix26
Summary: Okay I made a crossover... Lots of characters and plot twists. I am going to focus on the getting to the games more than the actual games, but I do have like 7-ish days of in the games. I have not yet decided who will win. So that is a thing... I put a character list at the end of the first chapter so you can see who is who. Let me know what you think! rated T for character death.
1. Chapter 1: Quarter Quell

AN: Okay okay, I know that I am supposed to be writing more on Tears, but I found this generator and made up a Hetalia hunger games thing and wellllll... this happened. I know that there are plenty of hunger games aus but well I did it. Sorry I promise Tears will get my attention again really soon. This shouldn't be too long I have the entire story figured out and the next chapter of Tears is over halfway done, so it will be posted soonish. Love you guys and now onto the story!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Quarter Quell**

The 25 Hunger Games, it was the first Quarter Quell and no one knew what was going to happen. The Capitol had been talking up the excitement but those in the districts who still remembered the war were worried. It had been a war that pitted brother against sister, and the capitol had been quoting that far too much lately. Every child who grew up in a district knew there lot in life. You would have your name in a jar, and you could be next. It wasn't a fair life, but it was their reality. Finally the day came the games were announced and the next day there would be the drawing. Everyone waited with baited breath as the announcement to tell what the specialty year would be like.

"People of Panem! Welcome to the 25th Hunger Games! I am Feliks Łukasiewicz and I will be your host during this exciting first Quarter Quell!"

The program finally started and there was cheering in the capitol, yet everywhere else in Panem there was silence. The host finished his introduction and the Game Master came on screen Eduard von Bock was a stoic man who seemed to see right through you.

"Now I know we all remember how terrible the war was seeing brother fight brother. Sisters pined against each other while mother and father fought around them. Families should never go through that again. That is why as a reminder of the hardships that the war brought and the terrible things that people did to their own blood I have been given a special rule for this year's Hunger Games. There will still be two tributes from each district, but for the first and only time, they need not be one female one male. This year's tributes shall be picked be family. The first name drawn shall be random; however the second shall be a family member of the first tribute. This will remind people how it is to see families dying at the hands of others. The volunteer system shall also have its gender rules taken away. Good luck to you all. And as always may the odds be ever in your favor."

"Well there you have it people! The first quarter quell shall be sibling rivalry! Are you all ready for this to happen! See you here tomorrow for the reaping!"

And that was it. That was the announcement that sealed the fate of many families. They would not lose one, but two children in these games. And this wasn't even the reaping. Families all over the districts cried that night.

* * *

AN: also because I love you all here is a list of the main characters in the story and their ages as well as their district.

Characters for HHGAU:

District 1: Luxury

Sicilia Vargas 12 (Sicily)

Marcello Vargas 14 (Seborga)

Lovino Vargas 16 (S. Italy)

Feliciano Vargas 16 (N. Italy)

Romulus Vargas 42 (Rome)

District 2: Masonry

Ledwig Beilschmidt 17 (Prussia)

Gilbert Beilschmidt 18 (Germany)

Folkert Steilsson 38 (Germania)

District 3: Technology

Matthew Jones 15 (Canada)

Alfred F. Jones 17 (America)

Madeline Williams 21 (Fem!Canada)

District 4: Fishing

Angelique Bonnefoy 13 (Seychelles)

Timothy Maes 16 (Netherlands)

Francis Bonnefoy 18 (France)

Antonio Carriedo 18 (Spain)

District 5: Power

Lilly Zwingli 12 (Lichtenstein)

Vash Zwingli 15 (Switzerland)

Mei Xiao 35 (Taiwan)

District 6: Transportation

Arthur Kirkland 16 (England)

Cathrine Kirkland 17 (Whales)

Alice Kirkland 26 (Fem!England)

District 7: Lumber

Emil Bondevik 13 (Iceland)

Lukas Bondevik 16 (Norway)

Mathis Kohler 17 (Denmark)

Berwald Oxenstierna 31 (Sweden)

District 8: Textiles

Angus O'Connor 15 (N. Ireland)

Emily O'Connor 18 (Ireland)

Alec Brown 28 (Scotland)

District 9: Grain

Natalia Braginski 13 (Belarus)

Ivan Braginski 15 (Russia)

Katyusha Braginski 17 (Ukraine)

General Winter 27

District 10: Livestock

Toby Magnus 15 (New Zealand)

Kaelin Magnus 15 (New Zealand)

Logan Jacobson 23 (Australia)

District 11: Agriculture

Isabella Edelstein 14 (Alternate name for Fem!Austria)

Roderich Edelstein 17 (Austria)

Elizabeta Hedervary 17 (Hungary)

Sophia Edelweiss 34 (Fem!Austria)

District 12: Mining

Sahra Adnan 12 (Fem!Turkey)

Heracles Karpusi 17 (Greece)

Gupta Hassan 17 (Egypt)

Sadik Adnan 18 (Turkey)

Capital people

President:

Bella Mayes (Belgium)

Game Master:

Eduard von Bock (Estonia)

TV Host:

Feliks Łukasiewicz


	2. Chapter 2: The announcement (1-6)

**Chapter 2: The announcement (districts 1-6)**

* * *

**District 1: Luxury**

Lovino was running. He knew you weren't supposed to be out and about at this time of day but he needed to get home. At the age of 12 his sister, Sicilia, would be in the reaping for the first time, not to mention Marcello's three names in there in addition to his and Feliciano's thirty a piece because of the tesserae they had both been taking out since they were 12. With them working in a small shop that sold pasta and having five mouths to feed the family needed it. They had a victor as a father, but their mother had not wanted to ever accept his money after Sicilia was born and so they lived almost in poverty. Not many people would believe that there was starvation in a career district, but the Vargas family knew better. Lovino had been doing the math at his job and he split once he realized that the four siblings had 64 slips in there all together. 64 names, 64 chances for one of them to be picked, and with this quarter quell things would be bad. He knew what he had to do though, Marcello and Sicilia would not be taking part in this hunger games. Their father had won his year but his younger siblings would not fare as well. If he was being honest with himself neither would he or his twin brother, but they had to try. They had to protect the youngest of the Vargas children. He had a plan and that was focused on getting Feliciano out of work and making a pact. They would volunteer if Sicilia or Marcello were picked. They would protect each other in the arena and Lovino would do anything he had to so that Feliciano would get out of there alive. It was the only way he could live with himself.

* * *

**District 2: Masonry**

The games had been announced and Gilbert took a deep breath. He and his brother were the only two in the family eligible for the reaping. At 18 Gilbert was in his last year and Ledwig only had one more game to make it through before they were done. Gilbert had been planning to volunteer this year, but now he didn't want to go into the games. If he was picked he and his brother would be there together. They came from a well off family so each of them only had the basic number of entries, but Gilbert didn't know what he would do if he and his brother were picked. He decided then and there though that if anyone's younger sibling was picked he would volunteer. He would have to; he couldn't let some 12 year old kid go in there to die. Gilbert smiled at Ledwig over the bricks they were pouring and received a smile back. He knew things would be okay, so long as neither he nor Ledwig was chosen first.

* * *

**District 3: Technology**

Matthew Jones was sitting at his desk in the programing room when the announcement ran over the screen. He took a deep breath when it was over and he returned to his job. He knew that his brother was head strong and hoped to be picked. Alfred had been practicing in his spare time for the games in secret for years. Matthew was content to just stay and keep his head down. He was 15 this year and only had a few more years till he turned 18 and would be done with worrying about the reaping. Alfred was 17 and he had wanted to be picked since the day he turned 12. Mattie knew that his brother didn't just want the glory; he also wanted to provide for the family. Mattie and Alfred only had their mom left as their dad had been executed for creating a hacking program that hacked the capitol when the boys were only a few years old. Mattie had inherited his father's brain and his mother's heart, while Al had gotten their mother's strength and their father's foolishness. He sighed again and went back to his programing if he finished this then the TVs would be able to sync across the districts while shaving off two seconds of delay. There might even be a promotion for this. Mattie knew that some programmers ended up in the capitol to work on programing the games and he knew if he could make it there then he would be safe. At 14 he presented his first program to the head of the center and been hired early, now a year later and he was still programing at the main factory in the district. If everything went well he would get a promotion soon. That is if he wasn't picked for reaping.

* * *

**District 4: Fishing**

Antonio was on a fishing boat when the announcement was made but even out here the capitol was able to reach them. He could see the fear on his best friend's face when they explained the games. Toni was lucky he didn't have siblings, but Francis did; he has a little sister and at 13 years old this would be her second go through the reaping. Antonio kept fishing as was his lot in life after school each day. He enjoyed the work, it was good and being able to work meant that should he be picked then he would have a better chance of survival. Francis faltered in his fishing silently; Toni knew what he felt though. The two had been best friends since the first time they met and Toni thought of Angelique as his own little sister. He knew that he would volunteer for her even if no one else might.

* * *

**District 5: Power**

Vash was in school when it was announced, and for the first time in his life he was truly afraid for his little sister. Lilly was only 12 but this would be her first year in the games. He knew her chances of being picked were almost non-existent, but his own were actually pretty high. All he could do was hope for the best and hope that is they were picked he could protect her and keep her alive. He would do anything to keep his sister alive through these games.

* * *

**District 6: Transportation**

Arthur and Cathrine Kirkland were washing up at dinner when they heard the news. They looked to their mother as she dropped a glass where she was standing. Alice looked to her children and started to cry. Even a victor's children were not exempt from the reaping and hers were so close to escaping altogether. The others had warned her not to have children; that she would regret it should they ever be chosen. But she had wanted kids since she was eleven and so she did. Now though she was regretting it. Neither kid had that much of a chance of being picked on their own, but between the two of them there was 11 chances for them both to be picked. She also knew that no matter how many friends they two might have no one would volunteer for a victor's kids. If one of her kids was picked then she would lose at least one of them if not both to the games. And so she cried. She cried well into the night as her children spoke in low tones telling each other it would be okay and she drowned her sorrows in the wine she had been saving for the day her youngest turned 18.


	3. Chapter 3: The announcement (7-12)

**Chapter 3: The announcement (districts 7-12)**

* * *

**District 7: Lumber**

Mathis was on his way home when the announcement rang out in the town and all he could think about was the sweet boys from next door. He knew he had 36 slips of paper with his name on them in the bowls, but he also knew it was very likely that they boys next door had many as well. Lukas, that was his name, the boy with the golden cross and his little brother Emil who at 13 still carried a stuffed puffin everywhere. Mathis decided that if the little kid was picked he would volunteer for him. His own two siblings had turned 19 this year and so he was the last in the family to be eligible. But he wanted to keep that kid safe; no family should have to lose all their children in the same game.

* * *

**District 8: Textiles**

Alec Brown sighed when he heard what the capitol was planning. They were always looking for a spin on things and siblings fighting siblings would be exactly what they needed for their first drama of a quarter quell. He hoped whoever was picked from his district would be good at the politics of the capitol, because if they could get the sponsors then maybe they could win. It helped that usually the designers liked to make people from the textile district look good. He remembered his game and how stunning he looked during the entrance. He just hoped for the best for his tributes.

* * *

**District 9: Grain**

Natalia cried herself to sleep that night. She had heard her older sister talking and the only way she would be able to protect big brother in the arena was if she wasn't picked. She just wanted him to love her and keep taking care of her like he always had. But she could take care of him too, and if one of them got picked then she might end up at the orphanage as Katyusha was their caretaker. People didn't ask questions once Ivan stared down the first two to do so and so the three siblings lived together in the house that their mother had died in and their father had left. Natalia just wanted to protect her big brother should he go into the games, and so she cried herself to sleep, knowing there was almost no way she could do so.

* * *

**District 10: Livestock**

The Magnus twins Toby and Kaelin were sleeping through class in a field of sheep when the announcement went off. They didn't know what the quarter quell was bringing, nor would they until the next day when it was announced again right before the reaping. For now they were content to sleep among the flock that their mother and father took care of. This was a common occurrence for the twins and their teachers had given up on them being in class every day. In the evening when the sheep were being moved inside Toby and Kaelin went with them. This was their reaping day ritual they would spend the day with their flock and sleep the night away. The twins wanted nothing more than to become sheep on reaping day, but they knew come midmorning of the next day they would need to be by the Hall of Justice in the middle of Main Street. For now though they would lay with the sheep and giggle when one would bleat at them for moving.

* * *

**District 11: Agriculture**

Elizabeta set down the basket of bread that she was carrying when the announcement started. She had been on her way out of the bread shop when the TVs turned on. She looked over to her best friend of eight years where he was standing decorating a cake. Roderich was a pastry decorator in the district and it brought in good money for him and his family. It also meant that when Eliza needed someone to help her with a cake for her younger sister's birthday he was the first to offer. She looked over to both of their sisters as they were walking by having just come from the dress maker's shop on a delivery. Isabella looked so much like her brother while she and her own sister Ariana looked nothing alike. The two girls had heard the news and were talking worried about it and she knew she would do whatever it took to keep the two younger girls out of this year's games; even if it meant going in herself. She looked at Roderich and when he looked back at her she knew that they had an unspoken agreement, if one of them was chosen then the other would be going with.

* * *

**District 12: Mining**

Sadik was running. He knew you weren't supposed to be outside of the fence but he needed to get to the tree. His younger sister was in the running for the Reaping this year. He needed to see his best friend. No one would believe it if they saw they two together at school but he and Heracles were best friends. They seemed to always be fighting these days though. So Sadik ran, he ran and he ran till he made it to the tree by the lake. That was when he finally stopped; he fell to the ground and cried. He cried for a little sister that he needed to protect, he cried for a mother who needed him at home, and he cried for the man that he loved; he boy whom he grew up with and slowly fell in love with. Sadik knew that should he be picked that his best friend would volunteer to save his only sister, but he also knew he didn't want him to. He needed the both of them and he couldn't bear to go into the games with either of them. His little sister would never survive the careers, but he couldn't bear it if the only person he ever truly loved died in the games. There was only one solution; if they were picked he would protect him. Sadik Adnan made a promise to himself at that moment; if he was chosen then he would survive long enough to ensure that Hera would win.


End file.
